Tu rostro entre la multitud
by Aoi Akamei
Summary: La persona que te hace fuerte, es también tu mayor debilidad. Cesar Lozano


Dicen que, cuando odiamos a una persona que apenas y conocemos, en realidad estamos viendo algo de nosotros que no nos gusta en esa persona… ¿me explico? Por ejemplo, tu eres una persona simpática y buena, pero en ocasiones sueles ser algo presumida, entonces llega una persona que te cae mal al instante…por presumida.

Al finalizar la preparatoria no tenía muchas cosas que hacer, no había aplicado para el examen de la universidad, pero quería entrar a la escuela de inglés, pero para eso necesitaba dinero y para ganar dinero necesitaba un trabajo. Ella nunca había sido muy trabajadora, era más bien un poco perezosa tanto en la escuela como en su vida cotidiana, su única y verdadera pasión era el voleibol. Hina se levantaba a las 10 de la mañana, bastante tarde, para tener tiempo de hacer las labores domésticas y así su madre le diera permiso de asistir a los entrenamientos, que comenzaban a las cuatro de la tarde y normalmente terminaban hasta las 9 de la noche.

Sin embargo, sabía muy bien que no iba a vivir del deporte, por lo que decidió seguir un sueño un poco menos imposible, aprender un idioma. Las clases no estaban muy caras, 850 mx gracias a una beca escolar, el único problema era que se sentía con la obligación de pagar esa escuela por ella misma, por lo que cuando su mejor amigo le sugirió trabajar con el acepto enseguida.

El trabajo no era difícil, tenía que pararse en la entrada de un restaurante y asignarles una mesa a los comensales, eso era todo, pasar 8 horas de pie en un solo lugar, rodeada de gente desconocida, y desgraciadamente ella nunca había sido muy sociable, mucho menos cuando un hombre le hablaba y se le enciendan las mejillas como farol.

Entonces llego su primer día de trabajo, entro con un paso tímido después de unos cuantos suspiros nerviosos. Eran las 8 de la mañana y la suave brisa marina entraba por las ventanas de madera del rustico restaurante, sin embargo, Hina se sentía muy acalorada.

La chica que la recibió se llamaba Suzuna, era pequeña y rellenita, con unos inteligentes ojillos que la juzgaron enseguida, pero con una sonrisa amable que la tranquilizo un poco.

-No te preocupes- Dijo Suzuna caminando delante ella mientras le mostraba el lugar – Leiko te ayudara a tratar con los clientes en tu primer día, es muy importante que te aprendas el menú, pero trata de aprender más rápido las bebidas ya que tú tienes que ofrecerlas una vez que los clientes tomen asiento, es muy sencillo, estoy segura de que te lo aprenderás rápido. Por ahora quédate aquí y estudia le menú, en un rato te presentare con el gerente.

Suzuna se había ido sin darle mucha más importancia, la dejo ahí observando expectante a todos los meseros que caminaban observándola disimuladamente.

Hinata observo las mesas de roble, las sillas, la chimenea y todo le pareció bastante acogedor, deseo poder estar en la terraza, ya que esta no tenía techo, y así poder disfrutar de un café con canela muy popular del lugar, tal vez con un libro en la mano, o simplemente observando el paisaje que ofrecía el mar.

\- Me alegra que el lugar sea de su agrado- un hombre pequeño la observaba con una curiosa sonrisa, en su guayabera colgaba un gafete que decía en letras grandes y negras ¨ Gerente ¨

Las mejillas de la pobre chica se tiñeron de un rojo granada al ser descubierta tonteando en su primer día.

El gerente se llamaba Takumi Usui , llevaba muchos años trabajando en ese lugar, se veía como un hombre responsable y confiado, sin embargo, hubo algo que siempre la hizo sentir incomoda.

El gerente se despidió con un apretón de manos y se marchó a monitorear el trabajo de los otros meseros del lugar. Cinco minutos después apareció una cara conocida que causo un revuelo con su llegada, se trataba de una chica que conocía de la preparatoria, Leiko, picara y alocada sonreía a todo mundo mientras que se acercaba a ella.

-Oye! Yo te conozco. – le dio dos besos en la mejilla que la dejaron aturdida por un momento. - ¿de la preparatoria? ¡de voleibol también! Recuerdo que te vi en los entrenamientos, aunque no fui mucho tiempo, realmente no era lo mío, además usted tiene un equipo muy raro, parece que son amigas, pero todas hablan a las espaldas de las de más, sobre todo abey, ella nunca me agrado. pero oye, no sabía que eras amiga de dante, es muy curioso porque nunca pensé llegar a verte por aquí, espero que seamos amigas pronto, ya hacía falta otra chica aquí, siempre estamos rodeadas de hombres, así podemos cotorrear cuando estemos juntas ¡espera a que conozcas a Celina, es súper buena onda! Pero oye ¿ya has trabajado en algo así antes? – la chica había hablado sin tomar aire ni un segundo, a su parecer, sin embargo, no parecía agitada.

\- Trabaje de Hostess en otro restaurante. – había trabajado en mes pasado en un popular restaurante de mariscos junto a la playa, a 1 hora de su casa, otra diferencia era que aquel restaurante era tres veces más grande que Umi , y había muchísimos más extranjeros desde que se abrían las puertas. - oh mira, ahí viene Yumiko- Yumiko se veía realmente imponente, era muy alta, con el cabello recogido en un severo moño, sus pasos eran confiados mientras avanzaba y la analizaba cada vez más de cerca. Cuando se unió a ellas saludo a Leído con un abrazo enorme y pronto se presentó con ella, tenía la mano grande y el apretón bastante firme, sin embargo, le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa brillante y amigable, lo que logro que Hinata sintiera por fin que podría encajar ahí después de todo.

El siguiente día, Hinata se levantó con mucho mas animo que el día anterior, se vistió con su pantalón negro y su polo blanca, aun así, se puso sus botas roqueras por debajo del pantalón y se recogió el cabello en una alta y coqueta cola de caballo. Al llegar al restaurante subió las escaleras de caracol que daban a la entrada con mucho entusiasmo, sin embargo, apenas había llegado a la mitad de una curva cuando escucho unos pasos apresurados y después sintió un empujón que lanzo todo su cuerpo hacia atrás.

Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza, vio cómo su cuerpo rodaba escaleras abajo, se golpeaba y mallugara con cada escalón, pero eso nunca paso, un fuerte apretón en el brazo detuvo la caída, y unos asustados ojos azules la miraron de arriba abajo.

-por dios, eso estuvo cerca, no sabes cuánto lo siento casi te mato- El hombre que la sostenía se veía un poco mayor que ella, tenía el cabello rubio y la tez blanca, era ligeramente más alto que ella, pero no estaba segura si era por el escalón o era un poco más bajito, se dio cuenta de que el susto le había afectado la cabeza al no poder notar la diferencia. El joven hombre la soltó lentamente y siguió su camino disculpándose una vez más. Hinata no supo el nombre del joven, no miro gafete a pesar de que traía puesto el uniforme típico de los meseros, final mente no le dio mucha importancia y entro al restaurante con paso un poco, pero solo un poco más cuidadoso.

La mañana había sido muy pesada, muchos extranjeros y clientes locales asistieron en ese domingo familiar y pasaron horas antes de que se calmara el ambiente, Hinata podía ver a los meseros corriendo Yumiko , y como Yumiko era una chica muy paciente y amable, Hinata no lo paso tan mal.

-Largo día he. - Se sorprendió al girarse y toparse con unos sonrientes ojos rasgados, era el joven que casi termina con su vida horas antes. Hinata asintió con la cabeza mientras le señalaba la que horas antes había sido una limpia y reluciente polo blanca. –Descuida, nunca te acostumbras. - Dicho eso se marchó dejándola aún más confundida acerca de su identidad.

Hinata había llegado a aquel trabajo con la idea de que iba a trabajar solo los fines de semana, por eso se sorprendió mucho cuando encontró su nombre en todos los turnos matutinos de la semana, con un solo día de descanso, a pesar de todo (su flojera) ella sabía que necesitaba el dinero, además tanto las cajeras, hostess e incluso las tortilleras habían demostrado ser muy amables con ella , por fin encontraba un trabajo bastante bueno.


End file.
